A number of devices have been developed to enhance the growth of plants. For example, tomato plants are supported by wire structures positioned around the plant. Various types and colors of foil have been used to prevent weed growth and to facilitate the growth of plants such as strawberries. Collars are often placed around tree trunks to prevent damage to the bark from animals or machines. Mulching substances such as peat moss or wood chips are often placed on the ground around growing plants to keep the soil cool and hold moisture. However, many of the currently used techniques perform one or two functions quite well, but do not provide multiple advantages and are not reusable. Thus, there is a need for a reusable device which is capable of performing a number of plant protection functions and is, at the same time, easy and simple to apply and use.